El Hoyo
by TuViejaEnTanga
Summary: El mandato de Snow había terminado. Una nueva y gloriosa Panem se erguía con orgullo y tanto Katniss como Peeta ahora vivían juntos, casados y con hijos. Todo parecía estar perfecto. Pero entonces, en un día cualquiera, Katniss se adentra en el bosque para cazar y cae en un extraño hoyo que la envía a nuevo y misterioso mundo. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá Katniss?
1. La caída

Katniss Everdeen se despertó con un sentimiento de angustia. No había tenido ninguna pesadilla que recordara, pero aun así algo en su sueño al parecer la alteró. Sentía que el pecho le ardía, y lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue ir a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua. Luego de beberse el agua con cierta avidez, se relajó y miró a través de la ventana a su esposo Peeta cortando leña de un tronco. Sonrió al pensar lo felices que eran ahora con sus hijos luego de todo aquel infierno que habían tenido que atravesar en los Juegos del Hambre. La rebelión había ganado y el presidente Snow había caído. Ahora la nación de Panem gozaba de más libertad y más igualdad. Katniss además agradecía que sus hijos no tuvieran que pasar por hambre o por **X** cosas luego de que toda aquella corrupción en el Capitolio hubiese cesado. Haymitch al final dejó la bebida y empezó a trabajar en el Monumento de los Caídos, una especie de museo que se inauguró para que los niños de todos los distritos fueran a conocer la historia de los Juegos del Hambre y de los valientes voluntarios que murieron en la arena. Haymitch trabajaba narrándole a los niños anécdotas de su vida como sobreviviente de los juegos y mentor de Katniss y Peeta. A Haymitch se le daba muy bien ese trabajo y tanto Katniss como Peeta se contentaban de verlo feliz. Gale logró superar su amor y siguió dedicándose al trabajo en las minas, visitando de vez en cuando a Katniss para una salida a cazar; y la madre de Katniss logró obtener un tiempo libre para educarse formalmente en medicina y consiguió un título de sanadora. Asique en general Katniss ahora era feliz. Era como si todo lo anterior hubiese sido un mal sueño; aunque Katniss sabía muy bien que no era así. Los estragos y las numerosas pérdidas de vidas que había ocasionado el período de Snow eran incontables e irreparables. A veces sentía un gran vacío en su pecho al recordar a Rue, a su hermana Prim, a Cinna, y a muchos otros más. Aún le quedaba mucho por aprender a la humanidad.

Luego de quedarse un minuto parada, observando el exterior, Katniss se dirigió al cuarto de los niños a ver como descansaban. Katniss y Peeta habían tenido dos hijos: una niña y un niño. Aún eran bebés y requerían de mucho cuidado y afecto. Aún no habían cumplido ni un año. Al comprobar que estaban en paz, se colocó encima un abrigo de cuero marrón, las botas y un arco con flechas sobre su espalda para salir afuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco; pero antes de que se olvidara, se abrochó por la altura de su corazón el sinsajo que su vieja amiga Madge le había regalado.

-Buenos días, cariño. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Peeta al ver que Katniss estaba algo pálida. Dejó lo estaba haciendo y se dirigió a su mujer con cara de preocupación.

Katniss le sonrió un poco.

-No es nada, sólo desperté algo alterada. Los niños están en sus cunas durmiendo bien. Pensé que estaría bien salir a tomar algo de aire fresco y de paso traer algo de carne para el almuerzo.

Peeta alzó una ceja.

-¿Vas a ir a cazar ahora? ¿No te parece que últimamente hemos comido demasiada carne? No es bueno comer siempre lo mismo.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es simplemente un hábito. Me libera, ya sabes.

Peeta asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Claro que sí. Pero no regreses muy tarde o harás que me preocupe –se despidió Peeta, dándole un beso.

-Nos vemos, chico del pan –lo saludó Katniss mientras se dirigía al bosque.

-Te dije que ya no me llames así –dijo Peeta aparentando estar molesto.

Katniss le respondió con una sonrisa burlona, y se adentró al silencio de los árboles. Al cabo de un rato, sin darse cuenta comenzó a cantar con voz dulce y suave la canción que su padre le había enseñado tiempo atrás:

_¿Vas, vas a volver__al árbol en el que colgaron__a un hombre por matar a tres?__Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,__no más extraño sería__en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.__¿Vas, vas a volver__al árboldonde el hombre muerto__pidió a su amor huir con él?__Cosas extrañas pasaron en él__no más extraño sería__en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.__¿Vas, vas a volver__al árbol donde te pedí huir__y en libertad juntos correr?__Cosas extrañas pasaron en él__no más extraño sería__en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.__¿Vas, vas a volver__al árbol con un collar de cuerda__para conmigo pender?__Cosas extrañas pasaron en él__no más extraño sería__en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

Aún le seguía ocasionando tristeza aquella canción con tantos significados. Aún podía ver claramente a su padre en el prado del bosque cantando con su voz tan dulce, y a todas las aves, incluyendo a los sinsajos, arremolinados a su alrededor escuchando, en un significativo silencio.

Katniss había comenzado a cantar nuevamente la primera estrofa, cuando divisó a la distancia un inmenso hoyo desconocido.

_Que extraño_, pensó. _Nunca antes había visto esto._

Sintiendo que la curiosidad la invadía, Katniss se acercó al borde y miró hacia abajo para descubrir que no había fondo visible. Esto de algún modo la fastidió. Lo que hizo entonces fue agarrar una piedra del tamaño de su mano y arrojarla dentro para ver si tocaba fondo. Nada. Katniss, frustrada, agarró otra piedra más pesada y la volvió a arrojar. Tampoco escuchó nada.

_Me pregunto qué profundidad tendrá_, se preguntó Katniss.

La chica en llamas, ya al borde del hoyo, se agachó para ver la oscuridad del fondo con más detenimiento. Algo en el fondo brilló y entonces, sin previo aviso, una poderosa ráfaga de viento la azotó por detrás y la arrojó adentro. Y entonces todo lo demás se volvió negro.


	2. Compañeros de viaje

Abenthy (o Ben, como le decían todos) era un hombre que había pasado ya por muchas situaciones. Sin embargo, aún le seguía ocasionando dolor el hecho de haber cortado la relación con su amada. Aquella mujer era todo para él. Incluso había abandonado a su primer alumno, Kvothe, por ella. Ya habían pasado tres días desde la pelea con su mujer y vagaba por las calles de Tarbean como un viejo solitario en busca de una inspiración inalcanzable y pasajera. Aunque había pasado poco tiempo, los hombres y mujeres que le pasaban por al lado podían notar una tristeza y lejana conciencia en sus ojos. Eran dos ojos cristalinos y casi cerrados que mantenían la vista fija al suelo y que de vez en cuando miraban hacia adelante con cierto estupor. Su ropa estaba igual de andrajosa que su cara y ya se le empezaba a agotar el dinero. Fue entonces cuando, al adentrarse al bosque, divisó a una joven acostada con la espalda apoyada a un roble. Pero no parecía ser una joven cualquiera. Aquella muchacha vestía las ropas más extrañas que había visto en su vida y llevaba consigo un arco y flechas de textura complejas. La muchacha debía tener alrededor de veinte años y llevaba el pelo oscuro recogido en una larga y perfecta trenza. Abenthy, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a la muchacha. La dicha muchacha se despertó de golpe al sentir el crujido de una rama y se paró rápidamente y apuntó al desconocido con una de sus extrañas flechas.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó la chica con voz demandante.

Abenthy levantó las manos y la miró con asombro.

-Relájese, jovencita. Mi nombre es Abenthy. Lamento molestar su sueño, es sólo que me dio curiosidad. ¿Cómo se llama, si le molesta que pregunte?

La chica lo miró con clara desconfianza y sujetó la flecha con más fuerza.

-Katniss Everdeen. Distrito 12.

Abenthy la miró con consternación.

-¿Distrito 12? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Katniss lo miró como si estuviese loco.

-¿No conoce el Distrito 12?

-Nunca en mi vida he escuchado ese nombre. Si me permite que le pregunte, ¿qué es? –preguntó Abenthy con sincera curiosidad.

Katniss bajó la puntería sin sacarle ni un segundo la mirada de encima. Había notado el extraño aspecto del hombre y le inquietaba el no reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-El Distrito 12 queda en Panem. Allí nos dedicamos a la actividad minera –dijo Katniss con lentitud, prestándole atención a la reacción de Abenthy.

El dicho hombre se mostró considerablemente sorprendido.

-Realmente no lo conozco –logró decir luego de estar un minuto en silencio, intentando recordar algún lugar llamado Panem.

A Katniss no le gustaba por donde venía la cosa.

-¿Qué lugar es este? –preguntó finalmente.

-Estás en las afueras de Tarbean –le contestó Abenthy -. ¿Necesitas un mapa?

Katniss asintió.

-Me vendría bien, gracias.

Abenthy sacó de su arrugada capa un mapa viejo de papel amarillento y arrugado. Miró a la joven y ésta asintió, acercándose con discreción al hombre. Lo que vio Katniss en el mapa era mucho más distinto de lo que esperaba.

-Este es el mapa del mundo. No veo ningún lugar llamado Panem –le dijo Abenthy.

Katniss no le hizo caso y miró el mapa prestándole atención a cada detalle, intentado encontrar alguna conexión con Panem. Pero nada. Absolutamente nada.

-¿Estás bien, muchacha? –preguntó Abenthy con preocupación.

Katniss salió de sí y lo miró.

-Sí, no se preocupe. Supongo que estoy algo lejos de casa –dijo. Y sí que tenía razón.

Abenthy se miró las manos con nerviosismo.

-Si quiere puede viajar conmigo. Al igual que tú yo también soy un hombre sin rumbo –dijo con voz casi inaudible.

Katniss lo miró extrañada pero asintió.

-Si no es una molestia para ti, me gustaría viajar contigo, Abenthy.

-Llámeme Ben. Todos lo hacen –sonrió.

Katniss le devolvió una media sonrisa.

-En ese caso, usted llámeme Katniss.

-Bien, Katniss. Por cierto, me dijo que su apellido era Everdeen. ¿Acaso, si le molesta que le pregunte, viene de alguna familia noble?

Katniss lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No, ¿por qué piensa eso?

Ben se encogió de hombros.

-Es muy raro que tenga un apellido. Por lo que sé, sólo los nobles poseen uno.

Katniss arrugó la frente.

-Pues de donde yo vengo, todos tenemos apellidos.

Ben la miró fascinado.

-¿De verdad? Eso sí que es una noticia.

-No realmente –Katniss negó con la cabeza.

Ben y Katniss hablaron de cosas triviales durante todo el trayecto hasta una taberna del sucio pueblo de Tarbean. Una vez allí, bebieron dos vasos del agua más exquisita que había probado Katniss alguna vez en su vida y Ben le explicó hacia dónde se dirigían. Katniss escuchó atentamente y miró a su alrededor. Eran todas personas humildes y mal alimentadas. Katniss no pudo evitar recordar en ellos lo que alguna vez fue el viejo Distrito 12. El distrito más pobre de todo Panem.

-¿Dónde queda esta Universidad de la que hablas? –preguntó Katniss bebiéndose el último sorbo de agua con avidez.

Ben desplegó el mapa sobre la redonda mesa de madera y señaló con el dedo el lugar al que se dirigían.

-Aquí. Por suerte queda cerca de Tarbean. Sólo nos costará un día y medio de viaje con suerte.

Katniss lo miró.

-¿Eso no es mucho? –preguntó sin poder creerle.

Ben lo miró desconcertado.

-Pues no. No lo es.

Katniss se preguntó si en ese mundo existiría la tecnología. En varias ocasiones se propuso preguntarle a Ben, pero prefirió averiguarlo por sí misma.

-Aún no me has dicho para qué exactamente quieres ir a esa Universidad –dijo Katniss intentando cambiar el tema.

Ben puso cara nostálgica.

-Quisiera visitar a un viejo amigo –dijo con aire soñoliento.

Katniss lo miró con intriga.

-¿Quién? –preguntó.

-Ahora debe de tener quince. O quizás diecisiete. Maldición, el tiempo pasa injustamente rápido. Se llama Kvothe. Yo fui su primer maestro y él mi primer alumno. Es un gran chico, ya lo conocerás.

-¿Y qué es exactamente esta Universidad? –preguntó Katniss.

-¡Por los pelos de Tehlu, Katniss! Realmente vives aislada del mundo –exclamó Ben con una mezcla de fastidio y asombro.

-Sí –dijo Katniss con sencillez.

-La Universidad es un lugar al que van los más prodigiosos. Allí van los hombres y mujeres más inteligentes a aprender sobre el mundo y sobre la simpatía.

-¿Simpatía? –preguntó Katniss.

-Sí, es básicamente la manipulación de los vínculos inherentes entre las diferentes cosas, pasando energía de unos a otros, a partir de la voluntad fijada en la creencia a partir de la disciplina del Alar –explicó Ben -. Muchos piensan que es magia, pero no lo es. Es fantástico, sí que sí, pero es una ciencia.

-¿Y qué clases de cosas puedes hacer con ella? –preguntó Katniss interesándose en el tema.

Ben parpadeó.

-Muchas cosas. La puedes usar para construir objetos, para mejorar tu capacidad de comprensión sobre las cosas e incluso para defenderte físicamente ante ataques enemigos –dijo Ben, poniéndose sombrío al decir lo último. –Los más talentosos incluso logran aprender el nombre de las cosas.

-¿El nombre de las cosas? –preguntó Katniss.

-Sí, el nombre de las cosas. Mira este vaso, Katniss. Dime, ¿qué ves en él?

Katniss frunció el ceño.

-Vidrio translúcido.

Ben la miró serio.

-¿Es eso lo único que ves en él? –preguntó Ben con semblante pasivo.

Katniss se encogió de hombros, incómoda.

-Supongo que sí.

Ben asintió.

-¿Comprendes, Katniss? Eso es lo único que sabes del "vaso". Sólo conoces su superficialidad. El nombre "vaso" no es su verdadero nombre, sino más bien la manera en que nosotros lo llamamos. Su verdadero nombre está escondido en nuestras mentes y nosotros usamos la simpatía como medio para entablar conexiones con ciertas cosas que no logramos conscientemente.

Katniss asintió, entendiendo un poco mejor.

Entonces Ben puso su vista en su broche.

-Que hermoso broche tienes ahí. ¿Qué se supone que es? –preguntó Ben.

Katniss se llevó la mano al sinsajo sin darse cuenta.

-Es un regalo de una vieja amiga. En mi hogar esta ave representa esperanza.

-Que interesante. ¿Qué ave es?

Katniss tragó saliva.

-Es un sinsajo.

Ben frunció el ceño.

-Nunca he oído hablar de un ave llamada así.

-No son muy comunes –se apuró a decir Katniss -. De hecho sólo es posible verlas en Panem. Son aves que imitan los sonidos que escuchan. Son muy especiales –agregó pensando en su padre y el silencio de los sinsajos al escucharlo cantar.

-Me gustaría verlos algún día –dijo Ben sonriendo.

Katniss le sonrió.

-Quizás algún día los veas –asintió.

Ben y Katniss se quedaron sentados en silencio, mirando a la gente pasar. Katniss observaba a los niños jugando e intentando robarle dinero o comida a los mercaderes y comerciantes que pasaban.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

No le gustaba el estado de aquellos pobres chicos. Parecía como si no hubiesen gozado de una buena comida en años. Verlos le partía el corazón.

-Será mejor que continuemos –se levantó Ben de repente.

Katniss lo siguió afuera y vio a Ben tomar asiento en un carromato acompañado de un tipo bien vestido.

-Ven Katniss, siéntate. Este carromato nos llevará a la Universidad.

Katniss hizo lo suyo y miró al hombre desconocido.

-Te presento a Yeffri Cardigan. Un amigo mío y maestro de la Universidad.

-No te adelantes, amigo mío. Aún no soy maestro oficialmente. Primero debo tomar el examen final.

Ben le quitó importancia con un gesto exagerado de manos.

-No seas modesto, Yeffri. Has sacado las mejores calificaciones en tus exámenes, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo lograrás?

-Nunca dije eso, amigo mío –Yeffri apartó la mirada de Ben y se enfocó en Katniss.

-Me parece que te has olvidado de presentarme a esta preciosura, Ben –dijo sonriéndole a Katniss con una ancha y dientuda sonrisa. Sus dientes eran perfectamente blancos. Katniss sintió repulsión a aquella sonrisa. Era tan falsa y tan artificial como todas en el Capitolio. Yeffri era un hombre pelirrojo de pelo rizado y ojos grisáceos. Tenía la piel algo quemada y usaba un traje extravagante de color verde. Katniss no pudo evitar pasear la mirada de Ben en Yeffri, comparando las prendas.

-Oh, que Tehlu me perdone, esta es mi compañera de viaje Katniss Everdeen. Y no, no es mi novia ni nada parecido –agregó Ben rápidamente al ver la sonrisa pícara que su amigo le estaba enseñando.

-Estoy casada, para que sepan –habló Katniss por primera vez, sorprendiendo a Yeffri.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Y qué haces entonces viajando con este viejo arruinado, entonces? –preguntó Yeffri, guiñándole un ojo a Ben.

-Simplemente me perdí de casa. Tuve suerte de encontrarme con Ben, quien es lo suficientemente amable como para acompañarme a casa –dijo Katniss con frialdad.

La sonrisa de Yeffri se borró de momento y miró a Ben expectante.

-Es como Katniss dijo –fue la respuesta de Ben.

Yeffri se levantó.

-Bueno. Los dejaré a ustedes dos solos, si me permiten. Tengo unos asuntos que atender más adelante y me gustaría encontrar un lugar más privado.

-Adelante, has lo que quieras. Este carromato tiene su buen tamaño –dijo Ben, saludándolo.

Yeffri asintió sonriendo y se fue.

-¿De dónde conoces a ese tipo? –preguntó Katniss, sin apartar la mirada de donde Yeffri salió.

Ben la miró.

-Lo conocí gracias a mi mujer. O mejor dicho la que solía ser mi mujer –dijo Ben con cierta tristeza.

Katniss le agarró la mano y se la apretó. Ben la miró sorprendido.

-No te preocupes. Estoy aquí, recuerda.

Ben sonrió.

-¿No eras casada?

-Por supuesto que lo soy. Lo digo con el apoyo de una amiga –dijo Katniss sonriendo.

Ben suspiró y miró el cielo. El sol había empezado a bajar y ya se veían unas cuantas estrellas.

Katniss vio el fenómeno fascinada.

-Que precioso –soltó con un hilo de voz.

Ben la miró extrañado.

-¿En tu hogar no ves amaneceres así? –preguntó.

Katniss negó la cabeza.

-Por desgracia, no.

Ambos se quedaron en un tranquilo silencio, mirando el cielo con placidez.

-¿Cómo es tu marido? –preguntó de repente Ben.

Katniss siguió con la vista puesta en el cielo y respondió:

-Trabaja como panadero. Es un hombre sencillo, pero único. Se llama Peeta. Lo extraño mucho –dijo con mirada inexpresiva.

Ben la miró.

-Pronto lo volverás a ver –le aseguró.

Katniss ni se inmuto.

-Sí –fue lo único dijo.


End file.
